Sailor Moon 1000
by JackDroid1999
Summary: An Introduction Sailor Moon over 1000 years later. see what happens and If I get over 100 views soon then I will make a sequel and please leave a review as that would be Appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Over 1000 years from now in the crystal city surrounding the star of Polus There lived The queen and King of this great city; Queen Serena and King Darien Knight and their children Rini and Jacob Knight. We begin with Jacob as he was just intimidating the servants which were always his usual thing as he had this sense of Dispicableness. He was toying with a servant as he had him pinned down with his staff/halberd/gun and was asking the lowly servant  
"So what were you muttering under your breath about again?"  
"I was talking about how you are... are... are..."  
"Well spit it out, man!"  
"Are a little mentally sick... My prince."  
"Well we can have that going around now can we."  
He smiled deviously and as he aimed his staff at the servant and leaned towards his face a familiar face of a young woman with big pink eyes and a head full of Pink locks asked him  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
They both raised their faces from the ground and Jacob told his sister  
"Ah well, Rini my Lovable sister Me aaaaand... Johnny boy here was about to have a nice little conversation about how you should keep yourself seen and not heard. Right, Johnny Boy?!"  
He only tried to mutter up an answer as the princess told the servent  
"Please leave now."  
As the man bolted out and as Jacob tried to leave but Rini stopped him and she said to him with a glare in her eyes  
"You know Mom and Dad don't like it when you intimidate the servants."  
He said sarcastically  
"Oh well, What can you do."  
She stopped him again and said to spoke to him again  
"Please don't make me..."  
"Make you do what?! You're Pregnant!"  
It was true as the young twenty-five-year-old had a 4-month-old baby In her as she cannot fight or work that much right now and her husband had to help her with most of her daily tasks. She held the bump on her abdomen and said  
"Well, this Child will be your future ruler."  
"Well If he/she does then I would be a Monkey's uncle."  
He walked out the door and Rini followed him and when she caught up to him which was not easy to do considering she was pregnant and said directly to his face  
"You better *Huff* Not *Huff* Not *Huff* Talk to me *Huff* Like that *Huff* Again!"  
"Ok, then Sister."  
She starts catching her breath and said  
" *Huff* I'm Pregnant and You know I shouldn't run *Huff* Like that!"  
"Ok, then Rini whatever you say."  
He continues to walk as Rini tries to keep pace despite her condition. They continued to walk down the hall until Rini's husband Jack Osteoporosis The Third; The son of the famous Half-Dungarian/Half-Human politician and former mercenary Jack osteoporosis the second and grandson of Jack osteoporosis the first who was full Dungarian and was also known as Jack the Warlord of the outer rim and The Greatest mercenary of the 20-30th Century.  
Note: Jack looks completely human and just has an amazing healing factor and extremely long life.  
Jack noticed how tired Rini was and ran to hold her as there is not so much pressure on her feet and legs.  
"Rini Darling are you Ok? You know you shouldn't run like that."  
"I know Jack it's just I was talking to my idiot brother here."  
"Do you need anything? anything at all?"  
"Thanks, Honey You're so sweet."  
Jacob only rolled his eyes at this lovey-dovey stuff. He then said to the married couple  
"Well If you can excuse me I have to talk to mother and father."  
Jack said to him as he tried to walk away  
"Hold it right there Jacob!"  
"Who just back-sassed me!"  
"It would be me, Sir! Jack Ostioporosis the Back-Sasser! and you cant Treat my wife Like that!"  
Rini said to her loving husband  
"Jack It's Ok. I can defend myself. Even when I'm pregnant."  
Jacob walked over to her and said  
"Oh yeah. what are you going to do?"  
She responded by hitting his "Sensitive area" with her fist which caused him to hold his breath and fell to the ground. He sent out a quiet squeal as Rini and Jack went off to see her and Jacob's parents; You know who they are. She knocked onto the throne rooms door and her mother (Queen Serena Knight) said a "Come in." and she walked in to complain about Jacob.  
"Mom! Jacob is being a Jerk again!"  
Serena asked her daughter with a sigh  
"What did he do this time?"  
"He was Making me chase Him even though I'm pregnant!"  
Jacob walked in with a pack of ice on his "Area" and as he stumbled in he said while continuing to catch his breath.  
"That is not true!"  
"Yes, it is!"  
"No, it is not! she didn't have to follow me you know!"  
Their Father (Kind Darien Knight) said to them angrily  
"Stop it! We have to solve this quarrel and apparently you two can't even solve it verbally. so now we have the second-best option..."  
Serena grabbed his arm and said to him  
"Darien! You can't expect them to fight again."  
"Why not?"  
"Becuase Rini is pregnant and we could risk the baby."  
"Well unless we have a witness..."  
Jack walked in and Darien jumped up from his throne and said  
"Ah, Jack! My heir, my son in law, my confidant! We need your help."  
"What is it?"  
Rini told him  
"You know what it is."  
"Ah, Ok."  
****Some explaining Later...  
****"...And there is what happened."  
Serena got up with her long white and gold dress and said to Jacob  
"Alright, Jacob your punishment shall be you cannot go into your alchemy room for a week."  
"Aw, come on mother! I was trying to make a natural two headed snake. I Maybe making a breakthrough."  
She only replied with a tough and assertive look and Jacob backed down. Rini said  
"Thanks Mom."  
They all began to walk out as Serena and Darien stay behind to discuss some stuff and Rini stuck her tongue at Jacob which he shoved and they got into a slap fight as they walked out.  
Serena said to Darien  
" I don't know what we're going to do with them?"  
Darien said back  
"I don't know either but we'll figure it out."

****The end... Maybe continued if has enough views****


	2. The Dark Holonet

One day at the Crystal Palace in the middle of the ring that surrounds the star Polus The queen and King were Preparing to do meetings with theHydian Accounting Organization(who are the Galaxies Bank as their entire race are really good with numbers and they had even raised armies of missile shooting AI Tanks designed to collect debt) andThe Vegrasso Mining Guild(A Guild of Miners who control the Vegrasso Mines On the Planet Vegrasso which contains the essential Metal for warships Dunniom which makes the hull of the warships) to settle the differences between them asthe Vegrasso Mining guildwon't pay theHydian Accounting organizationas they owe them Credits (Galatic Currency) for buying new S-1 Riot control Quad Droids From the thrid Party theCrystal Kingdom Robotics Corpsor the CKRC (The Government own Company that builds Droids for the Galaxy at large and the Royal Family). They are famous for making the A-3 Astromech Droids, THE Y2-B3 Maitence Droids and the B-5 Assistance droids for the Castle.

When Serena was checking everything for the third time Rini came by and asked her Mother

"Are you Ok Mom?"

"What? oh yeah, sorry sweetie it's just I have to settle this Conflict between the guilds and companies and its really stressing me out."

She then changed course and told Rini

"If you want you can stay and learn about some Galactic Politics for when You become queen."

She holds her Mothers hand and told her

"Its Ok Mom I'd rather be making sure my Baby doesn't have to be around such Toxic representatives for such companies."

Serena sighs and told her

"Ok, then Honey. Just tell Jacob he Needs to prepare himself if I call him."

"Alright, mom."

She then walked off and went into Jacob's apartment-sized room where he and his Freinds were On the Holo-Computer looking stuff up and laughing about it. She stood at the doorway and asked them

"What are you Nerds doing?"

Jacob and his 2 other friends were Offended by this and turned to her before he elegantly declared

"Rini My beloved sister we are not nerds, we are geeks and you must understand that in order to understand our Lifestyle."

"Again. Nerds."

Hed drops the elegant accent and asked her

"What do you want?"

"Mom wanted me to tell you that you may be needed for the Meeting. What are you even doing?"

"You know we were doing nothing."

Jacobs dumbest and Most brutish friend; A Baskis Named Polo Baba told her

"We were going to explore the dark Holo-Net."

Jacob then slapped him upside the head and Rini asked them

"Isn't that illegal?"

"No, it's not; the stuff people do on there is."

Then Zappos Zamak (Otherwise known as Double Z) told her

"I would rather not do this but Jacob coiled us into his dastardly actions."

Jacob then turned to him and sarcastically told him

"Hey, Pointdexter start speaking English.

Rini rolled her eyes and told them

"Alright then, well I don't want to involved in this so I'll be going now."

"Ok then don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Rini then stuck out her tongue at him before Leaving.

"Ok Guys lets get Crackalackin!"

Double Z then told him

"Your Vocabulary is quite Atrocious."

Jacob just ignored it and continued to search the dark Holonet.

Back at the Meeting...

Serena and the Representatives for theHydian Accounting Organization,The Vegrasso Mining Guild And the Crystal Kingdom Robotics Corps were all at ta meeting table to settle their differences. Each faction besides the queen herself was represented by two Representative and they all are surrounded by the Blue and White Marking armor of the Galactic Royal Guard each equipped with a Spear, Rifle and Martial arts training that would put most Magic-Users To shame. Serena was the first to speak.

"I see that we have some problems we had to take care of." She said Calmly "And I think we need to solve this Calmly and collectively."

That is when Things blew up when one of the Representatives for the Hydian Accounting Organization yelled

"We don't care about talking about this Calmly! We want our money!"

Then the Miners got involved and yelled back

"We Told you we already Paid you! You overgrown, Slimy, Underbite oriented, Spaceslug!"

That is when The Droid Makers got Involved

"They did pay us but they shouldn't pay you as you might be Financing some Pirates in the Outer rim!"

"We Told you We were not Financing Pirates! We are Reinvesting the Money to small Business firms of The Trading and Economic Areas in the form of Defense Forces!"

"Yeah such as Pirates!" The Miner representatives Yelled again.

The Guards were then forced to Pacify them and Restrain them before they go out Killing each other of the Money and Accusations. Serena asked them all

"Ok then. How much do the Miners owe the Bankers?"

The representatives of the CKRC Answered

"Well, every droid cost about 1,500 Credits usually but with the Replacement of Blaster Canon's for Puslewave EMP Canon's and the addition of A wireless connection to the Droid Server we made them that costs up too..." The started counting the numbers "About 1,900 Credits per droid."

"And how many did they buy?"

"Well, they Currently bought about 200 and an Extra 50 Deactivated Backup ones for testing on their most rebellious Union and Dangerous Wildlife."

"So that's about... 475,000 Credits?"

"Plus Tax."

Then the Accounting Organization representatives yelled

"And they borrowed that much money the owe now plus Intrest!"

"We told you we already paid you!"

"Liar!"

"Who are you calling A Liar you-!"

The Guards once again had to restrain them and they continued. The Miners Guild representative who is a Charda (A Humanoid standing at 1meter tall who is Batlike with some Rat like features such as the tail and Lack of wings) Yelled to the Banking Representative (Who is a Hydian who you can call Tall, Pale and Lankey with 6 digits on each hand, a flat, big nose, and small, slit-like eyes)

"I may be small but I have a Big stick!... Or I guess, I have a small division of Riot control droids..."

They retorted back

"Well, you better watch out for our Missle Packing Debt collecting Droids then Idiots!"

"Who are you calling Idiots you overgrown-!"

Serena then yelled

"Boys! Can we please get this done without anymore arguing!"

They all backed down and they continued their Talks.

One Hour Later...

This arguing continued for another Hour and Serena was getting a serious Migraine and they just won't let up.

"You hear this you uneducated Dunniom Mining Swine Just pay us the money!"

"We did!"

"Liar!"

"Just listen to them!"

"You are all Liars!"

Serena was then forced to call in the Pretorians to come in and to hold her back in case she loses it on them. For reference in the 20th year of her rule (When she was 36-37), there was a military coup from one of her best commanders when he believed the ruling government was not strong enough on the people. And when he sent an army of 500 Infantry, 30 Walkers, 30 Tank, and 50 Recon commandos to her currently unfinished Palace to kill her, The First and only ever Praetorian Guard at the time defeated the entire army with nothing but A Rifle, a two-sided blade, and his bare hands/Training.

Back to Jacob...

He was looking through the Dark Holonet until he sees something Big! Double Z asked him

"What's wrong?"

"I think I figured something that may solve my Mom's problem!"

He printed the page out and Ran to the Meeting Room.

Back at the Meeting room...

Jacob went pounding on the door as fast as he can and Serena told one of the pretorians to open it in which he did. He ran inside qnd yelled

"MOM, MOM, MOM!"

She responded

"What?"

"I was on the internet doin my thing and I found this!"

He then hands her a peice of Papervthat states the accounting guild had been laundering money to some of the biggest gangs, pirates and cartels in which the would attack people like the Mining guild and they borrow money for defenses And their attempt to make them pay again was a attempt to squeez them for extra credits. As she was reading it the reprasentives of the accouting guild were sweating more than a musk Ox in the Sahara. She then turned to them and got up with a look of utter disappointment in her facem They were about to look out befire the guards stopped them and Serena told them

"You are now to be arrested for Illegal money laundering and we will soon come to arrest your superiors."

They were begging to their knees not to be taken away but they were handcuffed and taken away and Serena Immeadity thanked him for helping. He responded

"Thanks. Mom."

Sounding to try cool.

Afterwards members accounting organization were atrested and rightly sent to jail and the Miners Guild and CKDC didnt have to a pay a red cent to them.

THE END.


End file.
